Crónicas de un hurón
by galaxy01
Summary: AU (leer lo que esta en negrita en el cap 1). Veamos a nuestro pequeño Equipo Avatar crecer, pasar de ser amigos a familia, las travesías que les esperan y los pasados de los integrantes ¡Todo eso y más aquí! Intento de historia apta para todos los shippers (de nuevo, lean la negrita al comienzo del primer cap y van a entender)
1. Chapter 1

**Crónicas de un hurón: Visita al docto r**

 **Hola perras adivinen quien volvió, pos yop y planeo quedarme. Así que… me hice esta preguntirijilla, ¿Qué pasaría si los hurones de fuego pasaran por un chequeo medico mensual? ¿Podrán estar tranquilos una vez al mes en su vida? ¿O será una locura? Abróchense los cinturones y disfruten el paseo, espero que se diviertan y que me dejen su bello favorito y un sensual comentario. Voy a empezar a subir capítulos donde Mako, Korra y Bolin son prácticamente familia (hermanos) sin embargo esto se dará con el paso de la historia, por ahora son amigos.**

 _ **IMPORTANTISISISMO LEER**_

 **Desde ya aviso que en esta historia no va a contener ni Makorra, ni Korrasami, ni Borra, ni Masami, ni BolinxAsami (when te olvidas el nombre del ship), ni Makolin, ni Nunkun trío hot raro, estoy tomando mi mayor esfuerzo para hacer una historia que cualquier persona de cualquier ship pueda disfrutar, por eso solo habrá Korraxoc, Makoxoc, Bolinxoc y Asamixoc o un ship no tan importante, como Asami con algún policía o a Korra con algún jugador de procontol, los Phipps que si van a estar son kainora, pemzin y tal vez bopal, pero mas adelante,** **sinceramente tenia ganas de hacer algo para todos, por eso estoy dudando, pero ustedes lo deciden** **. También quiero hacer una historia llena de entrevistas que yo haga a otros escritores, de cualquier lugar que provengan, sin embargo aún estoy en duda. Una ultima cosa y no jodo mas lo juro, este es un AU, es decir, las cosas que pasaron en la serie no van a pasar, sino que van a pasar cosas inventadas por mua. **

**¡SPAM!**

 **SI TE GUSTAN LAS HISTORIAS SOBRE SIGNOS DEL ZODIACO PASENSE POR MI CUENTA EN WATTPAD (CandeGarci) SUBIRE UNA HISTORIA SOBRE EL SIGNO ARIES MUY PRONTO Y SI LES GUSTA VOY A HACER SOBRE EL RESTO DE EL ZODIACO, créanme, estas mierdas son las mejores cuando estas aburridx.**

 **¡FIN DEL SPAM!**

 **Recuerden, un tropezón no es el fin del mundo y que yo los amo chicos 3.**

Maldita sea.

-Bolin estate quieto- dijo Mako sosteniéndole los pies.

No puedo creer que estemos haciendo esto.

-Bolin deja de retorcerte, lo haces mas difícil- dije yo reafirmando el agarre en sus manos.

-¡Jamás!- dijo moviéndose con más fuerza- ¡no me llevaran vivo!

No tenemos cinco años mierda. Les voy a explicar, estamos en el chequeo mensual que nos hace la ciudad a los jugadores de Pro-control, ya que sabe de que algunos no pueden pagar una obra social o un hospital y que usan el dinero que tienen el deporte, así que les hacen este chequeo medico, no se si usan a buenos médicos para esto, pero algo es algo. Y bueno…digamos que a Bolin no le gustan los médicos. El primer mes fue divertido, el segundo más o menos, pero ahora…

-¡Bolin para, vas a darme una patada!-Dijo Mako esquivando los pies de su hermano ¿Qué por que no lo atamos con una soga? Oh, lo hicimos, ¡Pero el maldito lo cortó con una navaja y escapó! El único consuelo es que no somos los únicos en esta situación, los Lobomuercielagos están en una situación similar con su maestro fuego, al igual que los Gatocastores con su maestro tierra y los Buitresleón con su maestro agua ¿¡Qué diablos tiene los doctores que ponen así a las personas?!

¡Bolin!-grito Mako sosteniendo su estomago, le había pegado una patada y sus manos sudadas se habían resbalado de las mías.

Apenas cayó al suelo el hijo de su gran madre salio corriendo.

-Maldita sea ¡Bolin vuelve acá!-dijo Mako empezando a correrlo entre quejidos de dolor, iba a empezar a correrlo yo también, pero frené junto a los lobomurcielagos.

-Tahno-dije rápidamente-no me agradas, no te agrado, pero cuídanos el lugar y luego les ayudamos con Shaozu.

El miro a su compañero el cual no dejaba de retorcerse, con cara arrogante abrió la boca, pero Ming se le adelantó.

-Por supuesto- dijo con voz grave- les cuidaremos el lugar, ahora ve.

Le asentí con la cabeza y corrí hacia donde Mako había ido. Corrí por los pasillos y lo encontré frente al baño de hombres.

-Bolin vamos, sal de ahí-dijo golpeando la puerta.

-¡Jamás! ¡Ni muerto voy a entrar ahí! Ese señor revisa cada parte de mi cuerpo ¡me hace sentir violado!

-Bolin, el señor no es un violador-dije rodando los ojos.

-Me vale un pito, yo no voy a ir a ese lugar para pasarla mal-dijo mi amigo ojiverde. Mako gruñó de frustración.

-Bolin no puedes hacernos pasar por esto todos los meses ¡Ya no tienes catorce años!

-Oye, oye, oye, calma citadino. Dije agarrandole el cuello de la camisa y alejándolo de la puerta- no hay edad para tener miedo, solo hay que tratar esta situación con calma.

-Pero mira quien habla no más-dijo cruzándose de brazos y diciendo con ironía- Miss paciencia 170 **(por si alguien no sabia, 170 es el año del libro uno en la serie, algo así como un 2016 para nosotros… o al menos así lo dictaba la Wiki)**

-Mucho cuidado con tus palabras niño-dije entrecerrando mis ojos.

-¿O que? ¿Vas a golpearme?

-¡AYUDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- se escucho desde la puerta. Abrí mis ojos y pateé la puerta.

-¡Bolin! Exclamó Mako arremetiendo contra la puerta. Entre los dos logramos abrirla, sin embargo no había nadie, pero la ventana estaba abierta. Oh mierda.

-Diablos, diablos diablos-dije corriendo hacia la ventana. Mire hacia todos lados, hasta que lo encontré. A mi derecha. En la cornisa. A punto de caer.

-¡¿PERO QUE MIERDA BOLIN?!-gritó Mako detrás mío. Empecé a mirar hacia todos lados. Si avanzaba tenia riesgo de caer ¿Fuego? Ni hablar ¿Tierra? Implicaría daños de propiedad y muchos problemas, pero lo tendré en cuenta ¿Aire? Mm, realmente lo dudo ¿Agua? Esperen… ¡Agua!

-Tengo una idea- le dije al ojidorado-¡Bolin! ¡No te muevas!

-No me digas, yo pensaba ponerme a hacer el baile de la lluvia con la columna-grito exasperado y con sarcasmo. No le hice caso y abrí la llave del lavamanos, apenas empezó a correr agua, forme una "burbuja", seguí agregándole mas agua hasta que fue lo suficientemente grande para que Bolin pudiera nadar en ella, pero también que pase por la ventana.

-¡Bolin! ¡Salta hacia la burbuja!

-¡¿Estas loca!? ¡Puedo fallar!

-¡Confía en mi! Te atraparé

-Más te vale que lo hagas niña- me dijo su hermano severamente.

-Confía en mi por una vez joder-le dije al mayor de los hermanos mientras miraba a mi amigo de ojos verdes-¿Listo? ¡Ahora!

Cuando saltó, por un momento sentí pánico, pánico de perder a mi único amigo (no se si Mako podría ser considerado amigo, después de todo no es muy amigable conmigo), fue pequeño, pero realmente lo sentí, latente, feroz y muy notorio dentro de mi. Sin embargo, al verlo nadando dentro de la burbuja me devolvió la confianza que me caracterizaba y también me trajo algo de calma.

-Gracias a los espíritus- susurró Mako. Le pegué un codazo y lo mire ofendida, pero cuidando que la burbuja no se desestabilice- y gracias a ti Korra, de verdad.

Una vez que la burbuja estuvo adentro, la deshice haciendo que tanto Bolin (quien pego una linda y gran bocanada de aire) cayeran al suelo. Apenas aterrizó, tanto Mako como yo corrimos a abrazarlo. Apenas me separé de el, comencé a golpearlo fuertemente en la cabeza. Una y otra vez.

-MALDITO LOCO ¿COMO SE TE OCURRE? CASI ME MUERO DE UN INFARTO CONCHA DE TU MADRE LA PROXIMA VEZ VOY A PONERTE UN TRANQUILIZANTE MALDITO INFELIZ- grite histérica. Mako agarró mis manos mientras bolin se cubría la cabeza.

-Tranquila, que sino la loca vas a ser tú-dijo tratando de calmarme. Miró con cara pensativa hacia arriba y después miró a su hermano-pero tiene razón, la próxima vez te meteré un dardo tranquilizante en el culo maldito demente.

-Perdón ¿Si? Es que estaba realmente asustado-dijo mirando hacia abajo, avergonzado. Sentí algo de pena, así que me senté en indio a su lado, poniéndole una mano en la espalda.

-Hey, tranquilo, se que estas cosas dan miedo a veces, pero entiende Bo, es por tu salud, es realmente importante que te hagas ese chequeo, podrías estar enfermo y no saberlo-le dije preocupada. Miré a su hermano dándole el clásico mensaje de "ayúdame entupido", el cual entendió bastante bien, pues se sentó a su lado y me apoyó en lo que dije.

-Korra tiene razón hermanito, es muy necesario que te hagas estos chequeos, además te llevaremos con Narook luego de esto-eso pareció animarlo, pues una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-¿De verdad?

-Si, ahora ve hermanito-dijo Mako mientras se paró. Ambos hicimos lo mismo y Bolin empezó a camina, sin embargo frené al mayor de los hermanos y susurré:

-Espera un minuto ¿Solo necesitábamos decir dos o tres frases motivadoras para calmarlo?-lo mire con cara incrédula. Poco a poco, su pequeña sonrisita se fue borrando, hasta quedar con cara de póquer. Ambos nos palmeamos las frentes.

-Me cago en todo.

…

-¿Ves? no fue tan malo-le dije a Bolin mientras salíamos los tres de la arena.

-La verdad que no, gracias por abrazarme mientras me sacaban sangre Korra-dijo mirándome alegremente.

-De nada Bo-le sonreí. Miré a Mako-gracias por dejarme apretar tu mano mientras me ponían esa vacuna-mire a Bolin-también a ti Bo.

-No hay cuidado-dijeron ambos.

-Aunque es una alegría que el doctor nos revisó la mano luego de eso-agregó Mako. Rodé los ojos y me acerqué a darle un zape en la cabeza, al ver que me acercaba el salio corriendo, mientras yo lo perseguía.

-¿Luego el niño soy yo no?-escuché decir a Bolin mientras nos seguía el paso. Maldito.

 **Es todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado, me gustaría que cuando sientan que le doy mucha importancia a una pareja (tipo que vean a dos personajes demasiado abrazados y esas cosas) avisen.**

 **Los amo con todo el kokoro 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Crónicas de un hurón: ¡Oh, pequeña gran borrachera!**

 **Buenas tardes mushashetxs. APROBE BIOLOGIA E HISTORIAAAAAA pero me llevé matemática /3, igual la aprobé en diciembre y ahora tengo todo el verano… o lo que queda de el, por que mierda siempre tardo tanto en actualizar, no lo se, solo espero no ser asesinada por eso.**

 **No olviden comentar, darle favorito y sonreír, pues siempre puede ser un lindo día si lo enfrentas con una sonrisa. Los loveo.**

 **Ya saben lo de que Lok no me pertenece y bla bla bla.**

" _ **Luego de una victoria, no viene mal celebrar, mas del alcohol te tienes que cuidar"**_

- _¡Los hurones de fuego ganan!_

Se oían gritos de alegría, algunos abucheos por parte de los fans del equipo contrario, las luces me cegaban, el olor a sudor, algo de alcohol contrabandeado (no se podía traer alcohol a los partidos) y cigarrillo me abrumaban.

Sin embargo, me hacia sentir viva.

Luego de todo, salimos del ring y cada quien se fue a su ducha, una vez que quite la mugre de mi cuerpo, me puse mi ropa normal y me encamine a la salida, cuando el fornido cuerpo de mi amigo ojiverde se interpuso.

-Mi querida señora-dijo en un tono pasado de elegancia-que bella se ve usted esta noche.

-Querido señor, ¿Qué va a pedirme hoy?-dije imitando su tono. El puso una expresión amargada.

-¿No puedo solo halagar a una hermosa dama?-le di una expresión de "en serio, ya dime"-quería preguntarle si no quería acompañarnos a una bella fiesta en el día de hoy.

-¿Una fiesta?-dije poniendo pose pensativa-no puedo, ese lugar no es para señoritas tan finas como yo.

Tanto Bolin como yo reprimimos una carcajeada.

-Pero madame, el sabor de la fiesta luego de semejante victoria no será lo mismo sin usted.

Si esto fuese un evento de la nobleza en la época antigua, el tendría a miles a sus pies, sin embargo, esto era la actualidad y ninguno de los dos éramos duques o reyes, por lo que largamos una risotada. Después de casi un minuto de risas, un gruñido exasperado nos interrumpió, era Mako, quien estaba al lado de su casillero (apuesto todo mi dinero a que escuchó nuestra estúpida conversación).

-¿Vendrás o no?-dijo secamente. Ay pero que amor.

-Espera… ¡¿Tú vendrás?! –el solo asintió-oh-por-Raava, ¡se nos caerá el cielo! ¡Mako hará algo divertido!

-Cierra el pico-gruñó el- ¿Lo harás o no?

-¿A que hora empieza?

-Bueno, este es un nuevo estilo de fiesta, no es como esas formales a donde siempre vas, esta es mas para adolescentes descontrolados, así que es informal, no necesitas vestido- dijo Bolin. Esto ya esta bueno- así que empieza a las doce y media-miré el reloj, eran las diez y media- hará calor allí adentro, así que ponte fresca. El recinto es a dos calles de aquí.

-Le preguntaré a Tenzin, no creo que llegue tener problemas con que haga esto.

…

-No.

-¡Oh por favor!

-Tienes que descansar, tienes que seguir practicando tu aire control-aquí vamos-has avanzado, eso no te lo puedo negar Korra, pero no se si seria responsable de mi parte dejarte ir.

-Tenzin-me queje yo- es solo una noche, mañana a la tarde tendré tiempo de practicar. Además, como ya dijiste, avance muchísimo con todo lo de los movimientos y eso-dije de forma incomoda, el hecho de no poder hacer una mísera ventisca me ponía de malas, preferí evitar mis "avances"-un poco de celebración no me vendría mal, además ¿No has pensado que he acumulado algo de estrés con todo lo de los partidos y las practicas?-dije. Me mataba usar la culpa como un arma, pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? Tenzin podía llegar a ser la persona más terca del planeta si se lo proponía.

-No lo se-dijo mirando hacia abajo-normalmente esas fiestas terminan a las seis de la mañana…

-Puedo volver a las cuatro-le sonreí.

-Pero ciudad republica es muy peligrosa a esas horas Korra.

-Puedo quedarme con los chicos, ellos viven a dos calles de allí-le sonreí. Me miró con desconfianza.

-No se…

-Puedo ir bajo tus condiciones-tengo que admitir, apenas dije eso, medio como que me arrepentí y mas después de ver el brillo de conformidad en sus ojos.

-Te quedas a dormir en lo de los chicos, pero duermes en el sofá y me llamas cuando llegas a su casa, ni se te ocurra pensar que no esperare esa llamada. No tomas nada de alcohol, no fumas nada y no beberás nada que algún desconocido te ofrezca. Tampoco te sales del recinto. Te daré algunos yuanes para que compres alguna bebida sin alcohol, si quieres invitar a alguno de los chicos, hazlo. Nada de sexo con desconocidos-me puse roja, claro que no, ni de chiste lo haría, lo crean o no, a pesar de mi particular personalidad era algo tímida en ese aspecto- te me vas por la luz y si alguien te roba dale todo y corre- lo pensó por un momento-creo que eso es todo, cumple con estas reglas y te dejaré salir mas seguido… ¡Ah! Y te vuelves a la casa de los chicos a las cinco.

¡Gracias Tenzin!- dije abrazándolo. Estaba emocionada, jamás fui a una fiesta de este tipo, mi curiosidad desbordaba.

Luego de avisarles a los chicos que me quedaría en su casa, decidí vestirme.

Bolin había mencionado que ese lugar era caluroso, así que decidí ponerme un short… bueno no se si es un short negro, por que no es corto pero tampoco es largo, me llega aproximadamente cuatro dedos por encima de la rodilla así que no se, un top blanco (tampoco muy corto, pero dejaba mi ombligo a la vista), unas zapatillas y por último me llevo una chamarra negra, solo por las dudas. Un monje tocó la puerta.

-Señorita Korra, sus amigos la están esperando.

-Ahí voy, muchas gracias-dije en tono alegre. Me abroché la chamarra y salí de mi cuarto. Llegué a la entrada, donde se encontraban Tenzin, Mako y Bolin.

-Se ven bien-dije yo. Mako asintió como agradecimiento y Bolín sonrió.

-Gracias, tú también.

-Bueno Korra, antes de irte, repasa las reglas-dijo Tenzin. Bufé.

-Tengo que estar en casa de ellos a las cinco y apenas llego tengo que llamarte…

-A mas tardar, cinco y cuarto- acotó el.

-…Tengo que dormir en el sofá. No tengo que tomar nada con alcohol, ni tampoco fumar y mucho menos tomar algo que me ofrezca un desconocido, sea lo que sea que me esté dando. No tengo que salir del recinto hasta que llegue la hora de irme-me puse algo roja por lo que iba a decir-nada de tener sexo con desconocidos. Tengo que caminar por las zonas con luz y transitadas si es posible y, si alguien me roba, entregar todo y correr-aunque eso me sonó algo ilógico, puesto a que soy el avatar, podría detenerlos fácilmente. Sin embargo yo sabia que Tenzin solo me estaba cuidando, tanto de posibles escándalos como heridas físicas.

-Bien, aquí tienes algunos yuanes para que compres alguna bebida sin alcohol…

-De hecho es barra libre-dijo Bolin. Yo asentí y abrí mis ojos con algo de asombro.

-En ese caso ya puedes irte-me dijo con una media sonrisa. Le di un abrazo (el cual fue correspondido) y salimos del templo con los chicos. Hacía algo de frescor, pero con la chamarra era suficiente.

El viaje se pasó entre bromas, en mayoría mías y de Bolin, Mako solo acotaba con alguna risa o alguna frase ingeniosa.

…

Llegamos al recinto, No era más que un local de dos pisos, de paredes grises echas de hormigón y una puerta de metal negra, con un hombre alto y musculoso adelante. Había una enorme cola para pasar, sin embargo, Mako se dirigió al hombre, ambos se saludaron y el "patovica" **(así le decimos en mi país ¿Cómo le dicen en el tuyo?)** se movió, permitiéndonos la entrada. Le miré con una ceja levantada, el se encogió de los hombros.

-Viejo amigo.

Al entrar, lo primero que olí fue el alcohol, mezclado con perfume y sudor. Luego detecte el olor a cigarrillo y a drogas. _"Si Tenzin estuviera aquí, probablemente se pondría como loco"_ pensé mientras reía para mis adentros. Bolin colocó su brazo alrededor de mis hombros y dijo:

-¿Qué tanto ríes?

-imaginaba la cara de Tenzin si entrara aquí-comente largando una risita al final, Bolin imitó mi gesto.

Pero antes de que el pudiera responder, el desmadre comenzó.

El tumulto de gente nos separó, un grupo de chicos que venían saltando me empujaron a un grupo con más gente que hacia lo mismo, dejándose llevar por la música tan animada ¿Cómo describir ese momento? Como un pisotón comunitario. El único camino para que mis pies dejaran de ser machacados, fue ponerme a saltar con ellos, lo cual en pocos minutos terminé disfrutando.

Mientras yo siguiera las reglas, todo estaría bien, los chicos eran lo suficientemente grandes como para cuidarse solos ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

-cuatro horas después-

"Mierda" era la única palabra que sonaba en mi cabeza ¿Cómo diablos no lo vi venir?

El tipo con el que llevaba hablando desde hace una hora rió, su aliento a alcohol me invadió cual olor a pan en la mañana, solo que este me espantó ¿En que rayos piensa la gente al ponerse así de borracha?

Yo había perdido el hilo de la conversación hace… en realidad, no se puede perder lo que uno no tiene, mi mente estaba ocupada en encontrar a los chicos para poder disfrutar lo que quedaba de la noche con ellos o mas bien irnos a casa, pues ya me estaban preocupando mucho y ya había bailado lo suficiente por hoy.

-Esta charla es muy entretenida, pero…

En ese momento, la música disminuyo y una voz sonó en los altavoces.

 _-¡Bienvenidos a nuestro show de strippers amateur!_

…

¡Bolin, si te encuentro, te ahorco!

 _-¡Cómo todos los viernes, jóvenes de todos los rincones vienen a demostrar sensualidad a cambio de una pequeña paga, sin ni siquiera ser expertos!-_ dijo la voz masculina con cierto tono de emoción. Le estaba rezando a Raava, al espíritu de la luna, a cualquier cosa, con tal de que Bolin no estuviera allí.

Me paré de la silla en la que estaba sentada y comencé a caminar, alejándome del tipo y dejándole con la palabra en la boca.

Me hice paso entre la gente, algunos me miraban boquiabiertos, supongo que es una novedad que el avatar salga a divertirse. Al estar cerca, alguien me jaloneo del brazo.

-¡Korra!-lloriqueó Bolin. Oh gracias Raava.

-¡Bolin!-dije dándole un abrazo y sonriendo. Mi sonrisa cayó al verlo, el estaba borracho.

-¿Cuánto bebiste?-le pregunté rudamente. Estaba molesta maldición, quería pasarla bien, no tener que terminar haciendo de niñera.

-Eh… tres copas nada más-sonrió el nervioso. Le dí la mirada mas dura y fría que me salió. Este es el momento en el que me pregunto si así se sentirá Mako el 85% de las veces.

"Una pregunta que se resuelve sola" pensé.

-¿Tres copas de que? ¿Mako dónde esta?

-De algo llamado "Cactus de fuego". La última vez que lo vi, una chica le había sacado a bailar-dijo arrastrando las palabras e hipando en el medio. En cuanto "Cactus de fuego" salió de su boca quise abofetearlo.

-¡Idiota, "Cactus de fuego" es una bebida que mezcla jugo de cactus y whiskey!-dije alzando la voz debido a que la música típica para un stripper había empezado a sonar. No me atrevía a darme la vuelta, esto ya me daba vergüenza ajena.

-Oh-dijo mirando hacia la nada con los ojos entre cerrados. Por su aspecto tan demacrado, recé por que no vomitara o se desmayara aquí.

-Bolin-dije agarrándole la cara-necesitamos encontrar a Mako, quiero asegurarme de que hay uno de ustedes que sigue sobrio.

-Muchas gracias Aurora, el siguiente participante, un hombre conocido por su destreza…

Miré a Bolin, tenia la mirada perdida. Me puse algo nerviosa, No existe posibilidad, ¿verdad?

-Por su gran capacidad deportiva…

Tan tan, ahí esta el pedido de auxilio. Corrí rápido detrás del escenario, allí estaba Mako, a punto de subir. Me apresure hasta donde el estaba, le tome del brazo y me dirigí al coordinador que estaba con el, supongo que era el muchacho de la voz

-Se cancela su función, adiós-dije arrastrándolo mientras corría. No tuve tiempo de ver la cara que puso, tampoco lo que dijo. Solo me preocupe para que llegáramos a donde Bolin e irnos, no quería que ellos se quedaran más tiempo aquí. Miré su cara para confirmar lo que pensaba, el también estaba borracho.

-¿Tú también? Maldición no volveré a salir con ustedes-dije buscando al ojiverde con la mirada. No estaba donde yo lo había dejado, pero lo encontré hablando con una mujer igual o más borracha que el. Mierda (otra vez)-Lo siento, pero tenemos que irnos- le dije a la chica mientras tomaba a Bolin de la camisa. La chica hizo un puchero y (sorprendentemente) se puso a llorar.

No tengo tiempo para esto.

Me fije la hora ¡Cuatro y media! ¿Cuándo había pasado tanto tiempo? Los arrastré a pesar de las quejas de Bolin de que aún era temprano y de que Mako se quejaba diciendo después que era el aguafiestas. Idiotas.

Me gire cuando a mitad de cuadra, Mako se soltó y se dirigió a la calle para vomitar. Apenas empezó, paró y empezó a correr. Vi como un vago se levantaba con la camisa manchada. Miré a Bolin, el estaba shockeado, sin embargo echó a correr, al igual que yo… y el vago con una botella rota.

-¡Vuelvan aquí, insolentes!

Corrimos a la otra cuadra (solo nos quedaba una calle para llegar al estadio) y nos metimos en un bar, mezclándonos entre la gente y ocultándonos en un tumulto. Pude ver que había un reloj que marcaba las cuatro y cuarenta ¿Tanto habíamos tardado?

Cuando vimos que el vago ya se había ido, corrimos hacia la casa de los chicos, por miedo a que nos encontráramos con el hombre de nuevo. Al llegar al ático, eran y cincuenta. Así que les dije a los hicos que fueran a bañarse mientras yo llamaba a Tenzin, sin embargo, ellos se negaban y se oponían, así que como buena amiga, volví a arrastrarlos y los metí en la ducha con ropa y todo. Les ayude a lavarse el pelo y los guié a su habitación, para que se cambiaran y durmieran. Esta vez (gracias a los espíritus) no se opusieron, así que llame a mi instructor.

 _-Cinco minutos adelantados, nada mal._

-Gracias, ¿Ves? te dije que haría caso-dije con orgullo.

 _-Jamás dijiste nada, como sea, descansa._

-Tu también, adiós-y corté. Revisé como estaban los chicos, ambos con musculosas y en calzones durmiendo en sus camas.

Me dirigí al sofá. Puse mi chamarra como almohada y me dormí, apenas y si hacía frío.

Santo cielo, que noche, muero por contarles todo a los chicos

…

 **Galaxy01**

 **Cambio y fuera niños.**


End file.
